Number Fourteen
by BlindSavior
Summary: 14. Slixfe. She was a berserker. She appeared to hate everyone. But this Organization is her family... What happens when she begins to lose them?
1. Prologue

Number fourteen. Slixfe.

A strange creature she was indeed.

She was the second female to join the Organization.

She controlled the stars.

She was a berserker.

Xemnas would often test his own theories about berserkers by setting Saïx and Slixfe against one another. The two would fight, then return to their normal mindsets, seeming refreshed.

Slixfe was a Nobody indeed. She had no memory of her past life, only that the face of a young boy with startlingly blue eyes and unruly brown hair would appear in her mind more often than she willed it to.

She was a short-tempered girl. Seeming to only enjoy the company of Saïx, Xemnas and occasionally Zexion. She would relieve stress from the berserker side of her mind with Saïx. She enjoyed Zexion's quiet but intelligent ways of speaking. She also enjoyed Xemnas' talk of Kingdom Hearts and his ingenious plan to make them all whole.

She acted as if she hated the other members, but in truth, she loved them all. Well… as much as she could without a heart.

A special place in her mind was held for Roxas and Axel. Axel's antics were most often infuriating, but would always cheer her up, even if just a bit. Roxas was a sweet boy, prone to lashing out in violence when uncomfortable, but his talk of freedom. Yes, freedom…

The day Roxas left, something inside her died… if just a little.

That was the day her imaginary heart began to break.

This is her story. The story of the Nobody who loved.

--------------------------------------------------- 3-----------------------------------------------------

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

This is just a quick story I'm writing about my original nobody character, Slixfe.

Character deaths are like in the game. Everyone in the Organization dies. One extra death. (not telling who it is).

Please review x3


	2. The First One Lost

**Chapter 1**

_#13_

"No one would miss me." The words that fell from those lips stung worse than their speaker could ever imagine.

"That's not true!" The words the redhead spoke were true, but not as true as what he whispered almost silently after them. "I would…"

The taller man hung his head in defeat as the blonde walked away, determined to find his own destiny.

Little did they know that someone was watching them.

A female stood atop the roof of a nearby building, hood drawn over her face to protect from the biting wind.

The taller man punched a nearby wall, screaming in anger. The female jumped down from the roof, landing with surprising grace a few feet behind the man.

"Give it up Axel." Her voice held no emotion.

"Shut the fuck up. NOW." The redhead spoke through gritted teeth.

The female snorted in disgust.

"He's GONE. You can't do a goddamn thing about it!" Her voice sounded angry. Threatening.

"Slixfe I swear if you don't shut the hell up I'll…" He trailed off, as he watched her walk away.

Her words were true. He looked down the road that the blonde had disappeared down, uttering a soft:

"Roxas…" before finally turning and following in the female's path.

Slixfe went immediately to her room when she returned to the castle. She lay down in her bed, looking out the window. Tears wanting to escape, but no heart to allow them passage. It was then that she thought of Axel. The look of sincerity, of worry, of love in his eyes… He had wanted to shed tears to convince the boy to stay, but alas… No heart to allow them passage.

No heart…

She thought of her superior. The one that lead the Organization. She thought of his plan to restore their hearts.

To become whole.

With these thoughts of hope in her mind, she fell into an uneasy sleep.

-- -- --

It was not long before Axel had returned to the castle.

He had left to look for Roxas. Three days passed and Axel remained gone.

When he finally returned, it was obvious his work was all in vain.

He screamed in agony. In pain. In heartbreak.

Roxas didn't remember him. There was nothing that could have hurt Axel more than when Roxas, his best friend and his lover, had looked at him and said:

"Who're you?"

Axel tried. He tried so hard...

But in the end, Roxas vanished, once again becoming who he used to be.

The Keyblade Master.

Sora.

Roxas is gone... He will never return now. All the Organization has to remember him by are Axel's cries of anguish... and a cocky little 15 year old boy bent on destroying it...


	3. The Chill of Death

**Chapter 2**

_#4_

It is only fitting to go back to where the trouble began. Before Roxas returned to Sora… Five of the Organization's members were killed in that time…

In the event of Roxas becoming a traitor, she had nearly forgotten that five of their kind were far off in Castle Oblivion being watched over by Number eleven.

The superior however, was blissfully unaware of their treacherous plans. Or was he?

But that was not what had Slixfe mourning this day. No.

Axel returned briefly to the castle to report that he had faced the key bearer himself. He said he was nothing special. But she saw the doubt in his eyes. Axel had wanted nothing more than to knock Sora out and feed him to a heartless, regaining his Nobody lover once again. But Number 11's orders were clear.

Slixfe decided to accompany Axel back to Castle Oblivion, curious to see what this key bearer looked like. The two walked through the almost blindingly white halls. Axel then slapped his own forehead in realization.

"Shit, you know what?"

"What." Her voice was flat, as if she could care less what he had to say.

"I have a quick bit of business to take care of."

She followed Axel onto the eleventh floor of the castle. These walls however were decorated with the key bearer's memory.

"...Twilight town" she said after a moment.

Axel nodded solemnly. In a false virtual copy of this town, he lost Roxas.

The two traveled the town, until they heard the pained cry of Number four. Axel smirked, following the sound. The two entered a small clearing in the woods, a large mansion looming up in front of them behind a large iron gate.

And there he was. The boy from her visions.

He had the same brown hair, the same amazing blue eyes…

And there was Number Four.

He was hunched over in pain, breathing heavily, golden-brown hair falling to cover his thin face.

"Vexen?"

She moved to walk to him, to make sure he was alright, but Axel moved a hand to stop her.

"This won't take long…"

Vexen's breathing was heavy; he looked up to the boy before him.

"Urgh… Such strength, even at the mercy of your memory… You ARE dangerous! You must be exterminated!"

"Fine, whatever! Just put Riku back the way he was!" The boy's voice was still… young. He was a mere child, yet Vexen was on his last legs from fighting him.

"Put him back? Fool of a boy! Even now you understand nothing. The Riku you speak of has but one fate—to sink into the emptiness of darkness. And you will share that fate, Sora!" Vexen finally found the strength to stand upright, he seemed quite amused talking to the boy. "If you continue to seek the girl Naminé, the shackles will tighten… You'll lose your heart and become Marluxia's pawn!"

Axel looked panicked, he summoned his chakram and laced them with fire, throwing both at Vexen's exposed back.

"Marluxia? Who's that, and what do they have to do with Nami—" Sora was cut short as Vexen toppled over.

Vexen cried out in pain as the chakram impaled his back. Blood began to pour from the wounds. He fell to his knees, blood trailing from his mouth. He turned to see Axel looming over him, malice and insanity in his eyes.

"Unnngh… Axel, wh…why…?"

"You sure love to talk. It's about time you shut up—forever."

"No… Don't do it…!" Vexen's voice filled with panic and despair.

"We're nobodies, Vexen. We've got no one to be—but we still "are." So look on the bright side. You're off the hook. Now you can be nothing instead of just being nobody."

"M-Mercy, Axel! I don't want to…go yet…"

"NOW you can tell me I don't respect my elders."

Axel pulled his chakram from Vexen's back, only to use them to rip through Vexen's flesh once more. This time however, Vexen's eyes went blank and he fell to a slump on the ground. Small dark particles began to come off his bleeding form. Slixfe watched in horror as Vexen faded away, back into the nothing whence they all came.

"What the…" The boy ran up to Axel "What ARE you people?"

Axel picked up his chakram, willing the two weapons to disappear in a burst of flame.

" Wish I knew the answer to that myself." And with that he walked away, grabbing Slixfe's arm and dragging her into a portal with him.

The two had been deposited in Number 11's 'office'. A white room with the young artist Naminé sitting in the corner, drawing in her notebook. Her blue eyes glancing up at the pacing form of Number eleven every now and again, immediately looking away, as if terrified of him. Number twelve sat on a table in the center of the room, swinging her feet in a bored manner. Number eleven stopped pacing when they entered, Number twelve's face lit up.

"Nice work, Axel. Good riddance to that blabbermouth." Number twelve said when they entered.

Axel ignored her, immediately turning his attention to Number eleven.

"Marluxia, you used Vexen to test Sora's strength, right?"

Number twelve piped in before Marluxia could answer. " Not just Sora's. Yours too, Axel. We weren't sure if you had it in you to take out a fellow member of the Organization. Well, I guess you did. You can join the big leagues now. With the three of us, taking over the Organization will be child's play."

" I see. And that's where Sora comes in, right?" Axel seemed to find ignoring her was in vain.

" Right. He wants to see Naminé, so we give him what he wants."

It was then that Marluxia spoke, but he spoke to Naminé.

" Rejoice, Naminé. The hero you've longed for is nearly here."

" I'm… I'm very happy." The child averted his burning blue eyes as best she could, seeming to try and hide herself from him. She spoke very softly; she must have been terrified of him.

" Are you, now? Well, in your fits of happiness, try not to do anything to hurt Sora's feelings. Am I clear?" Number twelve held that normal sadistic tone she usually did.

"Yes."

" All you need to do is layer the memories, one by one, and bring his heart closer." Marluxia said this then disappeared into a portal, the other three followed.

Slixfe was conflicted. She said nothing, she barely heard them speaking. She went immediately to her room when she returned to the castle. She lay awake for hours, thoughts shoving around in her mind, fighting one another. Conflicting.

She had seen Axel kill someone today. Someone that was in the Organization. Someone in her family…

First Roxas runs away… Then Vexen is murdered. She sat up, rubbing her temples out of stress. Marluxia ordered Axel to kill another Organization member…

That is where the trouble truly began. When the inner workings of the Organization began to crumble. Not with Roxas, but with Marluxia's orders to Axel…

Only one member of the Organization has died thus far… will Vexen be followed by others?

She eventually willed herself to fall into a restless sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The timeline is a bit screwy I know.

Thus far: Roxas is AWOL. Vexen is dead.

Again, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, that belongs to Square-Enix


End file.
